Recueil
by Ryoka Nemuri
Summary: OS extrêmement courts inspirés de chansons plus ou moins drôles, plus ou moins tristes, sur nos Chevaliers préférés. Premier essai: Un petit CaMilo, sur la célèbre ballade des Scorpions.
1. Still Loving You, Scorpions

Premier essai: Still Loving You, Scorpions.

Tu es parti.

Tout mon être crie au secours. Te voilà mort, et si je te revois un jour... Qui me dit que tu te souviendras de moi ? Qui me dit que tu m'aimeras encore ?

Tant de questions sans réponses... Il me faudra tellement de temps pour tout reconstruire, pour regagner ta confiance. Tu sais Camus, je regrette cette dispute avant ta mort. Je te jure que je n'ai jamais touché cette fille dont les autres t'ont parlé.

 _Time, it needs Time..._

 _To win back your love again._

 _I'll be there... I'll be there..._

 _Love, only love..._

 _Can bring back your love someday._

 _I'll be there... I'll be there..._

 _I'll fight, babe, I'll fight_

 _To win back your love again_

 _I will be there, I will be there..._

 _Love, only love..._

 _Can break down the wall someday._

 _I will be there, I will be there_

Une histoire gâchée par des "on dit", gâchée par de la fierté mal placée...

S'il te plaît Camus, crois-moi. Même si tu n'es plus de ce monde, nous nous reverrons aux Enfers, et à ce moment j'espère que tu ne passeras pas sans même m'accorder un regard. Si tu m'as aimé et si tu m'aimes encore, tu sauras passer outre ton orgueil. Je ne te laisserai pas me filer entre les doigts, tu le sais ça ?

 _If we'd go again_

 _All the way from the start.._

 _I would try to change_

 _The things that killed our love._

 _Your pride has built a wall, so strong_

 _That I can't get through !_

 _Is there really no chance_

 _To start once again ?_

 _I'm loving you..._

Et te voilà ici... À la solde d'Hadès. En vie, prêt à le servir. Donc tu es un traître, Camus. Je ne pensais pas ça de toi. Je ne pensais pas de ça de l'homme que j'aime. Un mur s'est formé entre nous deux, oui, un mur, c'est exactement ça. Construit par les lambeaux de ta fierté. Pourtant, en te ralliant à Hadès, tu as dû la perdre, cette fierté exacerbée.

 _Try, baby try_

 _To trust in my love again_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

 _Love, our love_

 _Just shouldn't be thrown away_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

Ne me regarde pas ainsi. Ne me regarde pas comme un ennemi. Je sais que ton coeur n'a pas entièrement restauré la carapace de glace et les chaînes imbrisables de ton coeur, sur lesquelles doivent encore subsister un peu de ma douleur et de mon sang.

Une aussi belle histoire d'amour que la nôtre ne peut pas être foulée aux pieds

 _If we'd go again,_

 _All the way from the start..._

 _I would try to change_

 _The things that killed our love_

 _Your pride has built a wall, so strong_

 _That I can't get through_

 _Is there really no chance_

 _To start once again..._

 _If we'd go again_

 _All the way from the start_

 _I would try to change_

 _The things that killed our love_

 _Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know_

 _What you've been through_

 _You should give me a chance_

 _This can't be the end_

 _I'm still loving you_

 _I'm still loving you, I need your love_

 _I'm still loving you..._

Je te regarde ébahi, alors tu n'étais pas un traître au final. Et tu ne m'en veux pas... Oh Camus, que je regrette.

Toi et les autres, vous n'aviez que douze heures pour prévenir Athéna. Finalement, la Déesse est morte. Et vous aussi... Je crie silencieusement pendant que ton corps se désintègre dans mes bras. Un dernier murmure de ta part atteint mes oreilles:

"Je t'aime encore."

Mes pleurs redoublent.

* * *

 ** _Pour ceux qui ne maîtrisent pas l'anglais, la trad' de la chanson:  
_**

 ** _Du temps, il faut du temps_**  
 ** _Pour reconquérir ton amour_**  
 ** _Je serai là, je serai là_**  
 ** _L'amour, seul l'amour_**  
 ** _Peut ramener ton amour un jour_**  
 ** _Je serai là, je serai là_**

 ** _Je lutterai, bébé, je lutterai_**  
 ** _Pour reconquérir ton amour_**  
 ** _Je serai là, je serai là_**  
 ** _L'amour, seul l'amour_**  
 ** _Peut mettre à bas le mur un jour_**  
 ** _Je serai là, je serai là_**

 ** _Si toutefois nous recommencions_**  
 ** _Toute notre histoire depuis le début_**  
 ** _J'essaierais de changer_**  
 ** _Les choses qui ont tué notre amour_**  
 ** _Ta fierté a bâti un mur, si solide_**  
 ** _Que je ne peux pas passer à travers_**  
 ** _N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance_**  
 ** _De recommencer ?_**  
 ** _Je t'aime_**

 ** _Essaie, bébé, essaie_**  
 ** _De croire encore en mon amour_**  
 ** _Je serai là, je serai là_**  
 ** _L'amour, notre amour_**  
 ** _Ne devrait pas être jeté au loin_**  
 ** _Je serai là, je serai là_**

 ** _Si toutefois nous recommencions_**  
 ** _Toute notre histoire depuis le début_**  
 ** _J'essaierais de changer_**  
 ** _Les choses qui ont tué notre amour_**  
 ** _Ta fierté a bâti un mur, si solide_**  
 ** _Que je ne peux pas passer à travers_**  
 ** _N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance_**  
 ** _De recommencer_**  
 ** _Si toutefois nous recommencions_**  
 ** _Toute notre histoire depuis le début_**  
 ** _J'essaierais de changer_**  
 ** _Les choses qui ont tué notre amour_**  
 ** _Oui, j'ai heurté ta fierté, et je sais_**  
 ** _Ce que tu as enduré_**  
 ** _Tu devrais me donner une chance_**  
 ** _Ca ne peut pas être la fin_**  
 ** _Je t'aime encore_**  
 ** _Je t'aime encore_**  
 ** _Je t'aime encore, j'ai besoin de ton amour_**  
 ** _Je t'aime encore...  
_**


	2. All My Loving, The Beatles

**_Dédicace spéciale à mon cher ami Paul._**

Deuxième essai: All My Loving, The Beatles

Aiolia poussa doucement la porte séparant partie publique et partie privée dans son Temple, la mine un peu maussade. Tous les Ors survivants s'étaient réunis ce matin, pour parler de leur mort imminente... D'après les rapports de Dohkô, la Guerre Sainte approchait. Et même s'ils ne voulaient pas le croire, ils savaient au plus profond d'eux qu'ils ne survivraient pas.

Personne n'avait prévenu les Chevaliers d'Argent, représentés au Sanctuaire par Marine et Shaina, les autres étant morts ou au loin.

Marine...

Aiolia entra, déterminé à expliquer la situation à la rousse. Il ne la laisserait pas seule, ça non ! Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la fixa devait lui expliquer. La Guerre Sainte qui se rapproche, ce que cela engendrera... Et qu'il mourra au combat.

Marine le regarde, sa fierté de guerrière lui interdit de pleurer. Mais elle se refuse à penser que l'homme de sa vie sera tué par les hommes d'Hadès. Certes, ils ont tous été élevés en sachant qu'ils mourront un jour, mais elle ne veut pas accepter cette fatalité.

 _Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

 _Tomorrow I'll miss you_

 _Remember I'll always be true_

 _And then while I'm away_

 _I'll write home every day_

 _And I'll send all my loving to you_

 _I'll pretend that I'm kissing_

 _The lips I am missing_

 _And hope that my dreams will come true_

 _And then while I'm away_

 _I'll write home every day_

 _And I'll send all my loving to you_

Donc, Aiolia promet. Il promet de revenir à la maison, de ne pas mourir. En voyant la détermination dans ses yeux, Marine sait qu'il fera tout pour rentrer un jour. Elle a confiance.

 _All my loving I will send to you_

 _All my loving, darling I'll be true_

Marine savait qu'elle ne se battrait pas énormément. Mais elle était persuadée que son amour reviendrait à la maison à la fin de la Guerre.

Mais Aiolia n'a pas pu rentrer. Il a perdu la vie au Mur des Lamentations avec les autres.

Depuis, Marine repense souvent à la promesse d'Aiolia.

 _Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

 _Tomorrow I'll miss you_

 _Remember I'll always be true_

 _And then while I'm away_

 _I'll write home every day_

 _And I'll send all my loving to you_

 _All my loving I will send to you_

 _All my loving, darling I'll be true_

 _All my loving, all my loving ooh_

 _All my loving I will send to you_

* * *

 ** _Traduction de la chanson:  
_**

 _ **Fermes tes yeux, et je t'embrasserai**_  
 _ **Demain , tu vas me manquer**_  
 _ **Souviens toi que je serai toujours fidèle**_  
 _ **Et puis quand je serai loin**_  
 _ **J'écrirais à la maison chaque jour**_  
 _ **Et je vais t'envoyer tout mon amour**_

 _ **Je prétendrai embrasser**_  
 _ **Les lèvres dont je me languis**_  
 _ **Et j'espère que mes rêves deviendront réels**_  
 _ **Et puis quand je serais loin**_  
 _ **J'écrirai à la maison chaque jour**_  
 _ **Et je vais t'envoyer tout mon amour**_

 _ **Tout mon amour, je te l'enverrai**_  
 _ **Tout mon amour, Chérie je serai fidèle**_

 _ **Fermes tes yeux, et je t'embrasserai**_  
 _ **Demain , tu va me manquer**_  
 _ **Souviens toi que je serais toujours fidèle**_  
 _ **Et puis quand je serai loin**_  
 _ **J'écrirais à la maison chaque jour**_  
 _ **Et je vais t'envoyer tout mon amour**_

 _ **Tout mon amour, je te l'enverrai**_  
 _ **Tout mon amour, Chérie je serai fidèle**_

 _ **Tout mon amour, Tout mon amour, ohhh , tout mon amour , je**_  
 _ **te l'enverrai**_


	3. Un Italiano Vero, Toto Cutugno

Troisième essai: Un Italiano Vero, Toto Cutugno

 _Lasciatemi cantare  
Con la chitarra in mano  
Lasciatemi cantare  
Sono l'italiano _

Masque de Mort était si heureux de revenir en Italie ! Ca lui avait tellement manqué... Les spaghetti de sa mamma, la musique, les peintures sur les murs, le linge pendu entre les maisons, les guitaristes de rue, les cafés noirs, l'italien, la radio toujours allumée à la maison, les femmes aux longs cheveux bruns.. Son petit quartier de Travestere, avec ses rues étroites et pavées...

Le Cancer s'était toujours langui de son Italie natale depuis son départ, des années auparavant.

Bien que résidant en Grèce, il n'avait jamais cessé de se considérer comme un italien, un vrai de vrai ! Un italiano vero, come dice sua madre... *

 _Buongiorno Italia gli spaghetti al dente  
E un partigiano come Presidente  
Con l'autoradio sempre nella mano destra  
Un canarino sopra la finestra  
Buongiorno Italia con I suoi artisti  
Con troppa America sui manifesti  
Con le canzoni, con amore  
Con il cuore  
Con più donne sempre meno suore _

A cette heure-ci, tout le monde s'affaire, c'est la pause de midi. Les petits cafés sont remplis de travailleurs, qui passent manger un morceau avant de repartir, des enfants courent dans les rues, retournent ou rentrent de l'école. Parfois passe un homme pressé et transpirant, la chemise et le veston un peu ouverts. Les femmes parlent entre elles par leurs fenêtres, échangent des nouvelles ou des potins.

 _Buongiorno Italia  
Buongiorno Maria  
Con gli occhi pieni di malinconia  
Buongiorno Dio  
Lo sai che ci sono anch'io_

Et dans ce coin du quartier, des touristes, qui prennent en photo les statues de Maria, d'autres que l'on voit rentrer dans les églises. Bizarre, à cette heure-ci. Mais bon, pourquoi pas. Un touriste s'approche de Masque de Mort et lui demande son chemin en bafouillant un italien de cuisine. Il lui répond et part en chantonnant, cela lui a fait penser à Aphrodite et ses bases italiennes très aléatoires. _Ma... E perché Aphrodite è svedese.*_

 _Lasciatemi cantare  
Con la chitarra in mano  
Lasciatemi cantare  
Una canzone piano piano_

Lasciatemi cantare  
Perché ne sono fiero  
Sono l'italiano  
L'italiano vero

Masque de Mort avait toujours été fier de ses origines. Il avait très envie d'emmener son Poisson ici, mais il n'était ici que pour peu de temps. Demain, il repartira. Il reviendra pour son anniversaire, et avec Aphrodite. Non négociable.

Buongiorno Italia che non si spaventa  
Con la crema da barba da menta  
Con un vestito gessato sul blu  
E la moviola la domenica in TV

Buongiorno Italia col caffe' ristretto  
Le calze nuove nel primo cassetto  
Con la bandiera in tintoria  
E una sei cento giù di carrozzeria

 _Buongiorno Italia  
Buongiorno Maria  
Con gli occhi pieni di malinconia  
Buongiorno Dio  
Lo sai che ci sono anch'io_

Devant l'épicerie de ses parents, des enfants s'amusent avec des morceaux de bois, et un homme tente de réparer quelque chose sous le capot de sa voiture. Masque de Mort lève la tête et voit son frère à la fenêtre. Il chante cette chanson qui se doit d'être _piano, piano_ , la guitare à la main.  
 _  
Lasciatemi cantare  
Con la chitarra in mano  
Lasciatemi cantare  
Una canzone piano piano  
Lasciatemi cantare  
Perché ne sono fiero  
Sono l'italiano  
L'italiano vero_

 _Lasciatemi cantare  
Con la chitarra in mano  
Lasciatemi cantare  
Una canzone piano piano  
Lasciatemi cantare  
Perché ne sono fiero  
Sono l'italiano  
L'italiano vero _

Maintenant, il est temps de rentrer au Sanctuaire. En emportant avec lui tous ses morceaux de souvenirs.

*Un vrai italien, comme dit sa mère.

*Mais c'est parce qu'Aphrodite est suédois.

* * *

 ** _Traduction de la chanson :  
_**

 ** _Laissez-moi chanter  
Avec la guitare à la main  
Laissez-moi chanter  
Je suis l'italien_**

 ** _Bonjour l'Italie, les spaghetti al dente  
Et un partisan comme président,_**  
 ** _Avec la radio toujours près dans la main droite_**  
 ** _Et un canari au dessus de la fenêtre._**  
 ** _Bonjour Italie avec tes artistes,_**  
 ** _Avec trop d'Amérique sur les affiches,_**  
 ** _Avec les chansons, avec l'amour,_**  
 ** _Avec le cœur,_**  
 ** _Avec plus de femmes de moins en moins bonnes sœurs_**  
 ** _Bonjour Italie,_**  
 ** _Bonjour Marie_**  
 ** _Avec les yeux plein de mélancolie,_**  
 ** _Bonjour Dieu,_**  
 ** _Tu le sais que j'y suis aussi._**

 ** _Laissez moi chanter_**  
 ** _Avec la guitare en main,_**  
 ** _Laissez moi chanter_**  
 ** _Une chanson tout doucement,_**  
 ** _Uaissez moi chanter_**  
 ** _Parce que j'en suis fier,_**  
 ** _Je suis un italien,_**  
 ** _Un véritable italien._**

 ** _Bonjour Italie qui ne s'effraie de rien,_**  
 ** _Avec la crème à barbe à la menthe,_**  
 ** _Avec un costume bleu à rayures_**  
 ** _Et les rediffusions le dimanche à la TV_**  
 ** _Bonjour Italie avec le café serré,_**  
 ** _Les chaussettes neuves dans le premier tiroir_**  
 ** _Avec le drapeau à la teinturerie_**  
 ** _Et une carrosserie de 600 vétuste_**  
 ** _Bonjour Italie,_**  
 ** _Bonjour Maria,_**  
 ** _Avec les yeux plein de mélancolie,_**  
 ** _Bonjour Dieu,_**  
 ** _Tu le sais que j'y suis aussi._**

 ** _Laissez moi chanter_**  
 ** _Avec la guitare en main,_**  
 ** _Laissez moi chanter_**  
 ** _Une chanson tout doucement,_**  
 ** _Laissez moi chanter_**  
 ** _Parce que j'en suis fier,_**  
 ** _Je suis un italien,_**  
 ** _Un véritable italien._**

 ** _Laissez moi chanter_**  
 ** _Avec la guitare en main,_**  
 ** _Laissez moi chanter_**  
 ** _Une chanson tout doucement,_**  
 ** _Laissez moi chanter_**  
 ** _Parce que j'en suis fier,_**  
 ** _Je suis un italien,_**  
 ** _Un véritable italien._**


	4. Brothers in Arms, Dire Straits

Quatrième essai: Brothers In Arms, Dire Straits.

Nous y voilà.

Le Mur des Lamentations.

Nous ne nous battrons pas plus que ça pendant cette Guerre, mes frères. Notre ultime mission est de détruire ce Mur, afin que les Bronzes puissent vaincre Hadès, pour la Paix, comme ils disent si bien.

Pour que le monde soit en paix... Nous devons mourir.

Indéniablement.

 _These mist covered mountains  
Are a home now for me  
But my home is the lowlands  
And always will be  
Someday you'll return to  
Your valleys and your farms  
And you'll no longer burn to be  
Brothers in arms_

Nous mourrons tous. Ne regrettez plus. Ayons confiance en la prochaine génération. Nous allons enfin rentrer chez nous, auprès des nôtres. Auprès de nos camarades... Nous mourrons tous côte à côte mes frères d'armes, même si moi et tous les autres déjà morts ne sommes là que par le biais de la pensée, et du cosmos résiduel de nos armures.  
J'ose espérer que vous pardonnerez les prétendus traîtres à Athéna.

 _Through these fields of destruction  
Baptisms of fire  
I've witnessed your suffering  
As the battle raged higher  
And though they did hurt me so bad  
In the fear and alarm  
You did not desert me  
My brothers in arms_

Mes frères d'armes, qui ne m'ont jamais abandonné, jamais laissé seul, jamais reproché ma trahison. C'est un honneur pour moi de partager mes derniers instants avec vous. J'aurais voulu vous voir vivre plus longtemps... Vous, Camus, Shura, tous, même mon frère. Quant à moi, je resterai à jamais prostré dans ma souffrance. J'expierai.

Rien ne pourra ébranler l'amour fraternel que je porte à votre égard.

 _There is so many different suns  
And we have just one world  
But we live in different ones_

Oui, vous auriez dû vivre plus longtemps... A quoi sert cette guerre, cette opposition entre dieux ? A prouver leur puissance ? Tout ce qu'ils prouvent, c'est leur cruauté. Nous ne sommes que des pions, nous n'avions rien demandé... Enfin, il faut bien se résigner.

Peut-être, peut-être que l'on se souviendra de nous, dans une brume de souvenirs sanglante. Peut-être que les apprentis que l'on laisse derrière repenseront à nous...

 _Now the sun's gone to hell and  
The moon's riding high  
Let me bid you farewell  
Every man has to die  
But it's written in the starlight  
And every line in your palm  
We are fools to make war  
On our brothers in arms_

Nous nous reverrons dans un autre monde.

* * *

 ** _Trad':_**

 ** _Ces montagnes embrumées_**  
 ** _Sont maintenant ma maison_**  
 ** _Mais ma patrie est dans les basses terres_**  
 ** _Et le restera a jamais_**  
 ** _Un jour vous retournerez à_**  
 ** _Vos vallées et vos fermes_**  
 ** _Et vous cesserez de vous tourmenter_**  
 ** _D'être des frères d'armes_**

 ** _A travers ces champs de destruction_**  
 ** _Du baptême du feu_**  
 ** _J'ai été témoin de votre souffrance_**  
 ** _Alors que les affrontements redoublaient d'intensité_**  
 ** _Et bien qu'ils m'aient porté un coup fatal_**  
 ** _Dans la terreur et l'urgence_**  
 ** _Vous ne m'avez pas abandonné_**  
 ** _Mes frères d'armes_**

 ** _Il y a tant de mondes différents_**  
 ** _Tant de soleils différents_**  
 ** _Et nous n'avons qu'une planète_**  
 ** _Mais nous vivons dans des mondes séparés_**

 ** _Le soleil est désormais parti en enfer_**  
 ** _Et la lune s'élève_**  
 ** _Laissez-moi vous faire mes adieux_**  
 ** _Tout Homme doit mourir_**  
 ** _Mais il est écrit dans la lumière des étoiles_**  
 ** _Et dans chaque ligne de vos mains_**  
 ** _Que nous sommes fous de faire la guerre_**  
 ** _A nos frères d'armes_**


	5. Se Ci Sarai, Lunapop

_**Pour ma p'tite Yuna Hyakuya. Bisous choupette ^^**_

* * *

Cinquième essai: Se Ci Sarai, Lunapop.

C'était un soir d'été... Masque de Mort et Aphrodite, l'un contre l'autre, regardaient ce magnifique feu d'artifice japonais. Une douce musique parvenait à leurs oreilles alors que rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il ne restait qu'eux, dans une bulle.

Il ne restait que la musique rehaussant le feu dans le ciel.

Il ne restait que le feu d'artifice.

Les deux Chevaliers s'aimaient, le bras de l'un enroulé autour de la taille de l'autre.

Masque de Mort regarda les Poissons dans les yeux. Ces yeux... Magnifiques, d'une couleur semblable à ses cheveux, de l'azur le plus pur, le plus clair, avec de petites taches turquoise en leurs centres. Magnifiques.

A cet instant, le Cancer trouvait qu'Aphrodite et lui étaient comme ses yeux bleus. Magnifiques. Il sentait qu'il pourrait donner son coeur, juste pour lui...

 _Se ci sarò se ci sarai  
Saremo come gli occhi tuoi  
La musica alzerà i toni  
E forte in alto brillerà  
Accenderà luci e colori  
E nel mio cuore esploderà  
Solo per te..._

Mais aujourd'hui, Aphrodite n'était pas là. Il s'étaient battus. Tu semblais gris et pluvieux pour le Cancer. Tout était... Brumeux. La pluie s'abattant sur son esprit dans ces moments semblait délaver toutes les couleurs vives du Sanctuaire. Le blanc devenait gris, le rouge des roses aussi, le vert de l'herbe également, les armures étaient ternes...

Sa tristesse dans ces moments faisait partir toutes les lumières et les couleurs. Et ça faisait exploser son coeur, juste pour lui...

 _Se non ci sei o non ci sarai  
La nebbia fitta scenderà  
La pioggia spegnerà i colori  
La notte buia calerà  
Oscurerà luci e colori  
E nel mio cuore esploderà  
Solo per te..._

L'amour du Chevalier des Poissons était bien là, au fond de son coeur, battant comme un deuxième coeur, ou comme une vague au ressac incroyablement doux.

Aphrodite ne pourrait jamais lui dire de partir... Ni ce dernier, ni lui ne connaissait le chemin pour sortir de cet amour coloré, parfois un peu terni par la pluie mais qui reprenait bien vite son éclat.

Masque de Mort savait que sans lui, il ne pourrait jamais. Jamais vivre. Il ne pourrait pas et ne voudrait pas.

 _Sei come un onda che ribatte e sbatte dentro di me  
Mi hai già portato al largo dove un appiglio non c'è  
Non posso più tornare indietro: non conosco la via  
Non voglio più tornare indietro e stare  
Senza di te, io non potrei.  
Senza di te, io non potrei._

Ces derniers temps, la pluie sur son coeur revenait de plus en plus souvent. La seule chose qu'il percevait encore correctement était la couleur rouge. Rouge du sang, rouge de la colère, rouge de l'amur, rouge des roses, rouge du désir... Le rouge des Poissons qui l'attirait inexorablement vers le beau Chevalier. Enfin, cette brume et cette pluie n'assombriront que les couleurs, pas ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

Masque de Mort l'espérait ardemment. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Se non ci sei o non ci sarai  
La nebbia fitta scenderà  
La pioggia spegnerà i colori  
La notte buia calerà  
Oscurerà luci e colori  
Le mie emozioni quelle no  
Spero di no.

Une vague infinie au doux ressac, qui continuerait longtemps, bien après que leurs coeurs aient cessé de battre. Qui continuerait toujours. Une vague que même leurs deux armures ressentiront toujours, un peu comme l'espèce d'onde existant entre les armures du Verseau et du Scorpion. Une vague au doux ressac connaissant parfois des grilles, mais pas de murs.

 _Sei come un onda che ribatte e sbatte dentro di me  
Mi hai già portato al largo dove un appiglio non c'è  
Non posso più tornare indietro: non conosco la via  
Non voglio più tornare indietro e stare  
Senza di te, io non potrei...  
Senza di te, io non potrei..._

Oui, sans l'amour Aphrodite, Masque de Mort ne serait rien d'autre qu'un simple Chevalier, qui aurait dû faire demi-tour, se perdant car ne connaissant pas la voie à suivre, obligé de tourner les talons à chaque passage du douzième gardien.

 _Non posso più tornare indietro e stare senza di te,  
Non voglio più tornare indietro e stare senza di te,  
Non posso più tornare indietro e stare senza di te,  
Non voglio più tornare indietro e stare senza di te,  
Non voglio più tornare indietro e stare senza di te,  
Io non potrei.  
Non voglio più tornare indietro e stare senza di te, _

* * *

**Traduction de la chanson (Merci de me prévenir si vous voyez des fautes, la trad a été faite rapidement)  
**

 **Si j'y serai, si tu y seras,**

 **Nous serons comme tes yeux..**

 **La musique rehaussera les nuances**

 **Et très haut et fort brillera**

 **Elle allumera lumières et couleurs**

 **Et dans mon coeur explosera**

 **seulement pour toi...**

 **Si tu n'y es pas, ou si tu n'y seras pas**

 **L'épais brouillard descendra**

 **La pluie fanera les couleurs**

 **La nuit obscure tombera**

 **Obscurcira lumières et couleurs**

 **Et dans mon coeur explosera**

 **Seulement pour toi...**

 **Tu es comme une vague qui bat et rebat au fond de moi**

 **Tu m'as déjà mis à l'écart sans raisons**

 **Je ne peux pas retourner en arrière, je ne connais pas le chemin**

 **Je ne veux pas faire demi-tour et rester sans toi**

 **Je ne pourrai pas**

 **Sans toi**

 **Je ne pourrai pas**

 **Si tu n'y es pas, ou si tu n'y seras pas**

 **L'épais brouillard descendra**

 **La pluie fanera les couleurs**

 **La nuit obscure tombera**

 **Obscurcira lumières et couleurs**

 **Et dans mon coeur explosera**

 **Seulement pour toi...**

 **Tu es comme une vague qui bat et rebat au fond de moi**

 **Tu m'as déjà mis à l'écart sans raisons**

 **Je ne peux pas retourner en arrière, je ne connais pas le chemin**

 **Je ne veux pas faire demi-tour et rester sans toi**

 **Je ne pourrai pas**

 **Sans toi**

 **Je ne pourrai pas**

 **Je ne peux pas retourner en arrière et rester sans toi**

 **Je ne veux pas retourner en arrière et rester sans toi**

 **Je ne peux pas retourner en arrière et rester sans toi**

 **Je ne veux pas retourner en arrière et rester sans toi**

 **Je ne veux pas retourner en arrière et rester sans toi**

 **Je ne pourrai pas**

 **Je ne veux pas retourner en arrière et rester sans toi**


End file.
